vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives false positive The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.phi-partner.de If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Page here :Block removed, sorry for the trouble -- RandomTime 14:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Utaite Wiki links to the Touhou Wiki The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: touhouwiki.net If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I tried to link to http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/RegaSound in the external links section of http://utaite.wikia.com/wiki/Rumdarjun. This is is related to the issue I previously reported: http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems?diff=prev&oldid=16890. Please do not ignore my report this time. I like what Wikia is doing and I'm trying my best to be respectful, but it would be nice if Wikia could do its part too and cooperate or at least formulate a response for the benefit of both the editors and the readers. I understand that links to en.touhouwiki.net were originally filtered specifically to stop the vandalism that previously occurred on another wiki as per this discussion. That reason does not apply in this case. Rather, this is a link to a topic that is not and probably cannot be covered at all by Wikia. So, again, I hope I can hear a response. --Sbluen (talk) 10:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've removed this block - I can't promise this will be a permanent thing if we get a bunch more trouble again, but I think it's died down now and is safe to link to -- RandomTime 12:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Twitter button I'm trying to do a follow twitter button on http://youngjustice.wikia.com/ but the "href" tag triggers the spam filter. ― Thailog 20:49, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :If you give us the code you want to add here, we'll add it for you -- RandomTime 14:16, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::This code here please. ― Thailog 13:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done -- RandomTime 14:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks, but can't I ever edit it? ― Thailog 14:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you need to change it, just let us know - sorry for the trouble, but there are too many generic spambots that use "a href" in their spam, and this block does filter out a lot of spam that otherwise would be on Wikia -- RandomTime 14:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I understand. In that case, please paste this here. This way I have two to choose from. Thanks. ― Thailog 14:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sure -- RandomTime 14:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Text I wrote a text and copied it into a page to publish it and the spam filter bloged it. :Please copy the message from the spam filter, otherwise we can't help -- RandomTime I have absolutely no idea why my page is being spam filtered, and considering the question mark it gives me as an excuse, I'm not even sure IT knows why... The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Old Voldrania + In year thirty-nine several nations came together to form what would become the Council. They met in Equis, and discussed the terms of what would become the Council, and its international treaties. By year forty-two, the Council was accepted as a de facto power by the eight primary nations at the time, and the initial outpost was established underneath of Equis. + + The Council immediately acted by playing a major part in removing Alan Fruith from power during the Akarv-FHIA War, and then became more quiet after that. Its major actions up until the late fifties were primarily votes on the recognition of the nations Eirros, Mynyyd, and Tedre. However, in year fifty-nine, Scavoran and Tripoly attempted to use the Council as a means of banning Fallnavor from appointing Mynyyd exiles to power within its own borders. Fallnavor and Scavoran were nearly brought to war over the issue, while Akarv attempted, and arguably succeeded, to cool them off. + + The members nations of the original Council included: + *Akarv + *Equis + *Yoren + *Tripoly + *Hera + *Fallnavor + *FHIA + *Scavoran + Eirros, Mynyyd, and Tedre were initially denied access into the council due to the councils attempt to keep a purity in members, only keeping on the original eight. That would eventually change, however, after the move to New Voldrania. + New Voldrania + When Akarv, Equis, Scavoran, Tedre, now known as Baratan, and Tripoly, now known as Jados, reformed themselves in New Voldrania, after the fall of Old Voldrania, they proceeded to reform the Council. Native nations Krolesk, Llysos, Aea, Hisuuana, Alten, and Ralkeis were invited to join to replenish the Councils members. One of the new Councils first acts was to recognize Varrenholm, made up of former members of several Old Voldranian nations, as an independant nations, and member of the Council. Within the first two years in New Voldrania, the Council had risen from eight to twelve members, with only five of the original still remaining. + + The new Council also led to a new set of treaties and amendments, which were accepted by a majority of the member nations, and applied into use. They are listed below. + + The Council also later voted to recognize smaller nations such as Namess, Skylyn, Evonski, and Jaescaes, but none were granted a vote in the Council, though were given spectator rights, with the exception of Namess. In year seventy-three, Teas was recognized by the Council, and was also admitted as its thirteenth voting member. + + Aside from the recognition of new nations and the new treaties, the new Council has been relatively inactive during its time in New Voldrania, though there was another attempted conflict through it. + ACCORD VS. EVAIN + Upon the recognition of Varrenholm as a sovereign nation, Jados and Baratan began to work on a new alliance in an attempt to control enough council votes to influence its decision making. This new alliance, "The Western Accord", was initially comprised of Jados, Baratan, Varrenholm, and Scavoran. Though Varrenholm and Scavoran would eventually leave the alliance, and Ralkeis would join. + + In response to the attempt at controlling the Council, Akarv became worried. It quickly proposed an alliance to the nations Krolesk and Llysos, who both agreed. The three nations' alliance became known as the "East Voldranian Alliance of Independant Nations", or "EVAIN". Later, in year sixty-four, Aea joined this alliance. + + Almost immediately after EVAIN was formed, the Council was lost as the primary focus, and the two alliances began to target each other as enemies, almost coming to war, but still used the Council as an excuse for their rivalry. + International Treaties of New Voldrania + In New Voldrania, the twelve nation members, at the time, voted on four major documents that would all eventually become accepted and treated as the law of all the lands. These included Nations Rights, War Rules, Council Rights, and PVP Rights. + 'Nations Rights' + 1) Nations can declare war on other nations without council consent, as long as they abide by the laws of war. 2) Nations have the right to use and do what they wish with their own land, as long as it does not in any way affect another nation. 3) Nations have utter control of who they trade with or do not trade with. Council status or alliances cannot force trading partners. 4) Nations have the right to blockade any nation in times of war or conflict, as long as said blockade does not affect an uninvolved nation. •A nation may blockade another nation in any of these means of transportation: Rail/Train travel, ship/boat travel, air travel, and travel by foot. •Nation “A” may blockade any nation from passing through �nation “A” in order to reach Nation “B”. •A breach of a war time blockade cannot be fined or punished. It is the inefficiency of the blockade. •Disobeying of a blockade from passing through a nation in either war or peace time will be decided by the individual nations involved. 5) A nation can choose it’s own alliances, or lack thereof. A nation may form or leave an alliance at its own discretion. 6) A nation has the right to exclude or ban anyone from their territories, as well as let them back in. 7) A nation may propose legislation, measures, and requests to the council. 8) A nation has the right to govern itself in any form despite protests or encouragements from alliances, enemies, or the council. 9) Council nations have the right to vote as they please on any measure, act, legislation, etc. proposed by the council. 10) A nation may only own non-landlocked water if the water is bordered on three sides by one nation. Bays as such bordered by two or more nations are international, and none of the border nations have exclusive rights to it over each other. However nations which do not border said bay do not have rights to the use of the bay. + 'Council Rights' + 1) The policies of the council apply to every nation, if they are voted in. If they are not voted in, then they shall receive no benefits from the council, and may be attacked, invaded, destroyed, claimed, or evicted by any other, recognized, nation. 2) Votes required for the recognition of a nation: 1/2 +1 3) Votes required for the acceptance of an amendment to the Council constitution: 3/4 a) The major amendments include Nations Rights, Council Rights, PVP rights, and War Rules. b) More amendments can be proposed and passed by the above mentioned 3/4 vote. 4) A unanimous vote, minus the accused nation, is required to remove a nation from the voting council. No amount of votes can remove a nation from the councils influence. a) A fair and just reason for removing a nation from the voting council MUST be presented in a fair and honest fashion, and it must be presented to the accused nation. b) No offenses older than three years old can be used as evidence or motive for removing a nation from the voting council. 5) Council motions which target a specific individual or specific group may not be passed. 6) A maximum of fourteen nations are allowed on the voting council, but only nations with an individual flag color(No lore nations). 7) The council may oversee the peace after a war, and work towards peace during it, but the council may not provide support of any kind itself to any side, nor may the council be used to give either side an advantage. a) Banned council activities in war or conflict include: Providing soldiers to any side of the conflict, the giving of any arms, artillery, food, water, technology, information, or war related transportation unit which could potentially give one side an advantage. 8) If the War Rules are disobeyed, the Council will issue a warning to the rule breaker/s. If the warning is not heeded, the Council may vote to intervene against the nation disobeying the War Rules. Nations involved in the conflict may not partake in this vote. If all but less than three nations are involved in a war, and the war rules are broken, administrative action must be taken to make sure the War Rules are upheld, in place of the council. 9) The council may not interfere with a nations domestic legislation unless it directly contradicts an amendment or policy approved by the council. a) The council may, however, attempt to pass an amendment that contradicts a Nations legislation, which would then make the nations relevant piece of legislation illegal. However, no offenses prior to the amendments passing can be persecuted. b) Nations can appeal for a revote of the amendment up to three times if it effects a specific piece of their legislation. The appeal is overturned with a 2/3 vote by all voting nations(including the appealing nation) 10) -Any legislation not specified in the council rights is given the Nations to decide in their domestic legislation. a) Rights specified in neither the Nations Rights nor the Council Rights are subject to Nations legislation, but can become amendments to either document(Nations Rights or Council Rights) with an exemption from the appeal in point ___. 11) The council is only to be used for lore or world issues. Administrative issues such as mods, reserved items, who is to be on the white-list, who is to be banned or not, and decisions that directly effect the out-of-character peace of the members of the server are to be decided by only the server administrator(Sirapyro), with his chosen consent if any co-administrators. 12) There shall be a "Supreme Council" that shall compose of four predetermined, unchanging, nations. The supreme council will be in charge of meeting to draft official amendments, which shall then be proposed to the rest of the council for a vote. a) The members of the supreme council are Sirapyro, Yenklet, Mkjk96, and Arcot. b) Members of the supreme council are exempt from being removed from the voting council. c) The Supreme council may only overrule a council decision by a unanimous vote, but the overruled amendment may be retried by the nation who proposed it. + 'War Rules' + ARTICLE I + + 1) The right to declare war is held by all nations, despite position in the council or recognition status. 2) Declarations of war must be made public to all involved parties: no party may have war declared on them without them knowing it. 3) A legitimate reason must be presented for war. You may not declare war just for the want of declaring war, or you simply don't like the nation for reasons that do not affect the lore. .....a) If a reason appears to be purely contrived, it may be voted on by the Council. A contrived reason is one that would not normally be used as grounds for violence. For instance, "I dislike him," or "A mosquito of nation bit me on my arm and it itches like hell," would be contrived reasons. 4) War must be agreed upon by all parties OOC, minus a few exceptions. .....a) Exceptions include: A violent, one way, attack outside of war, attempting to reclaim land lost in previous conflicts, or any other wartime action taken against a nation outside of war. .....b) If an exception is present and the troublemaking nation refuses to go to war, control over the conflict's outcome passes to the aggrieved player. 5) Terms of victory, what is and is not allowed, are to be discussed before taking part in battle(s). relevant points in following articles. + + ARTICLE II + + 1) All battles must take place when both parties are online to partake in the battle. .....a) If one party logs off in the battle without warning, they have thirty minutes to return before the battle is automatically forfeited. .....b) If there is a reason to leave mid-battle, then a day break or temporary cease fire must be agreed to. Neither party may use this day break or cease fire to their advantage when the battle resumes. 2) The following rules regarding TNT in war must be strictly followed. Offenses can result in administrative punishment. .....a) Carpet bombing(Dropping a continuos line of TNT from a bomber) is utterly forbidden. .....b) The bombing of storage houses, or any unit of storage is utterly forbidden. .....c) Special markings, which will be spawned solely for war time purposes, may be used on important structures, and the bombing of any such structures is utterly forbidden. Up to five buildings may be marked per nation. � d) If TNT is to be used in a battle, then it is automatically agreed by both parties that, after the war, the victor. will help to rebuild any damage done to the loser, and the loser will pay for, in full, any damage done to the victor. .....e) The use of TNT must be agreed to by both parties before the battle. .....f) Avoid using TNT on the landscape outside of your nation. If TNT is allowed, restrict yourself to bombing structures with the intent of killing the enemy. .....g) If requested by both parties, and all other uninvolved parties are informed ahead of time, and situations OOC allow for it, then a backup world may be used for individual battles. On such reloads, none of the above apply.  3) Nations have the right to blockade any nation in times of war or conflict, as long as said blockade does not affect an uninvolved nation. During a blockade, affected nations are barred from passing through the blockading nation's land. If passage is attempted, attacks may be made, the 'items kept' list is revised, and the griefing rules are suspended on infringing vehicles. It is not permitted to pursue the intruders into neutral nations. .....a) All other mentioning of blockades in other Council Documents apply. 4) Teleportation may only be used during a battle to return to the battle after death, and to reach the initial battlefield. No one, especially moderators or administrators, may use their wider teleportation abilities to their advantage. .....a) It is acceptable to teleport back to ones supply chests to restock if they are not in a struggle with an enemy. .....b) It is not permitted to use teleports to bypass a blockade. 5) The use of lava and/or fire must be agreed upon by all involved parties, and both parties acknowledge the risk of losing possessions if killed by lava. 6) Battlefield limits may be optionally placed by the owner of the land being fought on. Fighting cannot take place outside that limit during the course of that battle. .....a) Fighting just outside the limit is fine, but not sabotaging structures or any other means on the opposite side of the country from the battle. .....b) Limits must be reasonable and non-constricting. If a city or other form of civilization is being fought in, the entire radius of said civilization is game.  c) The limits may not be changed once the battle has begun, or at any point without notifying the other involved parties. 7) Citizens(users who do not own a nation of their own, but instead live in anothers nation) may be used in battles with some guidelines. ....a) Citizens may be used to even the number of people in a battle. .....b) Citizens may not be used to give one said an unfair advantage. .....c) If agreed upon by all parties, then more citizens needed to even the numbers may be used. .....d) If all parties have citizens, then any side can use as many as the other side can, keeping things even. -EX: Nation A has three citizens available to fight. Nation B has five citizens available to fight. Both Nations may use three citizens. .....e) Once a citizen is in a battle, they do not have to leave until the battle is finished, ever if all the citizens of the other side leave. 8) It is forbidden to "spawn kill". You may not stand over ones spawn point and constantly kill them as they spawn. 9) Battles may not be fought in neutral(lime green territories, such as spawn, or any council owned lands. 10) A nations stance of neutrality must be honored during a war unless they assist an enemy, which in turn hurts one parties war effort. Neutral Nations rights must not be violated in times of war. + + ARTICLE III + + 1) Victory in a battle is determined by several things: .....a) All present members of one side lose all of their lives. -If a member of either side logs out, and his remaining allies lose due to lives lost, then the battle is still lost, despite the member who left still having lives. .....b) Surrender for any reason. .....c) Both sides can also agree to set different terms for victory, such as bypassing some obstacle or making it to a certain area. 2) Lives are to be determined by all the involved parties. They may work out their own system for how lives are allocated based on perceived advantages, or they may use the “default”, or a formula listed below. .....a) The default amount of lives is six for defenders, and eight for offenders. .....b) The formula, which will have specific listed separately, is this: -Default + ((Defending or invading + Biome advantages + Nation age(Timeline) + Result of prior battle) ÷ 2) 3) If the war was over the acquisition of land, then there are guidelines for what can be received. .....a) Land claims cannot take more than 10% of a nation at any one time, and the claim must be ended by a natural border. If none exists, then the claim must be either aborted or compromised. .....b) Certain “permanent zones” will be allocated to each nation, which can not be claimed by any other nation no matter what. .....c) Colonies may be taken in full. 4) Winning or losing the war is highly subjective, and depends on the reasons for declaring war in the first place. Disputes on this may be determined by the council. + 'PVP Rights' + 1) PVP is, by default, illegal in cities/towns which have not made an exception. PVP in the wilderness is legal by server rules, but may be met with reaction on a lore basis. a) PVP in civilization shall not be moderated by the council, but rather by the involved nations. 2) If one is killed within their own nation, or any legal territories of their own nation, then the victim must receive ALL of their possessions back without hesitation. If one is killed outside their nation, then only “Valuable Items” must be returned. Any others may be kept by the killer. a) “Valuable items” are specifically defined as: Any tool, weapon, or piece of armor made from diamond, individual diamonds, any amount of TNT, a stack(64) of any underground mineral(Coal, redstone, gold, iron, Lapis lazuli, and diamond), Glowstone, Obsidian, diamond blocks, bookshelves, mossy cobblestone, saddles, glowstone dust, buckets of lava, maps, juke boxes, golden apples, enchantment tables, records, any material requiring cocoa beans, and sticky pistons. ---Certain “Valuable items” are subject to change if it becomes easier to obtain them in a later update to MineCraft. Diamonds and any item or block that requires diamonds is exempt from this exception. 3) Nations hold the right to set up PVP legal zones within their borders. PVP illegal zones are restricted to places of civilization; wilderness with little to no structures are subject to PVP. a) Definitely marked regions outside of a civilized area may be declared PVP-illegal, but not the wilderness as a whole b) The Rules of a PVP restricted area apply both to the nation owner and any visitor. Point 2 still applies in how to deal with drops. 4) PVP is utterly forbidden in neutral nations(Lime Green) and the council chambers(Brown). PVP in either of these areas can be considering griefing, and be punished with administrative action unless otherwise requested by the victim. 5) Excessive PVP on someone outside of lore purposes or within a PVP zone(Such as a battle arena, war zone, duel, etc.) Can be considered griefing if it disrupts the gameplay of another user. One warning is given before administrative action is taken. a) Warnings are reset every two weeks(which is up to change if offenses become more or less frequent), but if a pattern is noticed, then administrative action will be taken. 6) During times of war, only “Valuable Items” must be returned no matter where PVP takes place, unless it is within a nation that has taken a neutral standpoint in the war. Point four still applies, even in times of war. 7) If a player is killed while attempting to bypass a blockade, the list of Valuable Items is shrunken to: Any item containing one or more diamonds, obsidian, saddles, maps, records* and golden apples.